User talk:AlexandreH1
Umm...This is not a wiki for playing around and uploading joke images. And then there are the duplicated or useless images...In fact, of all the images you uploaded, only 2 have been of any use.--Otherarrow 02:21, 11 January 2009 (UTC) * Ok. I have so many franz I know who play FE. I can get so many more people on this. But we like to see pix of stats, amusing animations, the like. and just out of curiosity, is there a space limit or something? cant u jst let the images be? there not hurting anything. and i hv 900 images and i will upload them all. --AlexandreH1 02:32, 11 January 2009 (UTC)AlexandreH1 There are no uses for images such as pictures of stats, and for animations, look around and see if we have them first. By the way, uploading 900 images with out use to them will likely get you banned, so I advise looking around and seeing what images of those the Wiki needs first.--Otherarrow 02:29, 11 January 2009 (UTC) *I don't see how uploading images can get me banned. I'm new and I have no idea how the hell images are stored, or if they're on pages, u know, that stuff. I ask again, how are they stored? --AlexandreH1 02:32, 11 January 2009 (UTC)AlexandreH1 :Well,I am not an expert at Wiki code, but when you upload a image, and it it not put on a page and/or categorized it ends up unused which is bad, and heightens the chance they will be deleted. However, the main problem is not that you are uploading images, but that you are uploading images that have no use on the Wiki. One or two for you user page, which the images categorized under Category:User images would work, but around 30 just siting in unused files is not going to work. I am sure that you can use some of the images you have to help the wiki, though. --Otherarrow 02:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) *ooooooohhh. I get it now. Can I put the critical animations for some of the monsters on their pages or should I not? Yeah. I'll try to find some animations that some of the characters dont have. I'm not trying to be a pain in the ass, just to tell you. --AlexandreH1 02:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC)AlexandreH1 :Alright. Monster and missing animations will do. Sorry for how harsh I was back there.--Otherarrow 03:03, 11 January 2009 (UTC) *It's ok. I look at what we both said before and I find it kinda funny. but the crits dont look good along with the other images. i looked and canceled it. im finding the needed crit animations now --AlexandreH1 03:11, 11 January 2009 (UTC)AlexandreH1 All right, so at the moment, I noticed that some of the Sacred Weapons for the Sacred Stones are missing images. I am replaying it anyway, so I thought I might as well get a screen shot or something like that. Just Gleipnir and Ivaldi need them. I am attempting to get them. Alex out --AlexandreH1 5:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC)AlexandreH1 On your site is ther eany chance you could put a link to us. Any link at all helps us boost our google ranking. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:51, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Yes. It will be done. --AlexandreH1 02:17, 13 February 2009 (UTC)AlexandreH1 deleting pages only sysops (me and Otherarrow) can delete pages, if you see a page that needs deleting add to the page and then in the edit summary put please delete or something along those lines. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:32, 9 June 2009 (UTC)